Tree of Hope and Despair
by BR13
Summary: A mysterious floating tree appeared in the middle of Misty Lake. Suddenly all sort of monsters and unknown beings appeared. Kuro Mashiro, the guardian of that tree, traveled from a different dimension just to complete it purification.


Author's notes:

This is a work of fiction. All names, organizations, and events that resemble any real persons, organizations and events are purely coincidental. Though, some of the events and organizations are based on existing events and organization and is not own by the author.

Also, as a disclaimer, I do not own names, skill, and others that resemble other games, novels, manga, anime, and others.

Prologue:

The Mana tree…

The tree that bring both hope and despair…

The tree that vanished without a trace…

Nobody knows where it is.

Only one person can find it.

It is none other than its guardian.

His name is Kuro Mashiro, The Black and White Magician.

His first lead is a person called Shirayuki Yakumo, Yukari Yakumo's younger sister and the erector of the border on Fa'Diel.

And so he chased after her.

Chapter One

The Black and White Magician

{Reimu Hakurei}

I was cleaning around the grounds of the shrine when I found an old rusty sword.

I decided to sell it to Rinnosuke.

I was on my way out of the shrine when the sword started glowing.

"What the…"

The sword flew in to the direction of the Misty Lake.

After a bright blast of light that covered everything and a floating tree appeared on top of the lake.

{Shirayuki Yakumo}

"Do you like my addition to your place onee-sama?"

"It's quite nice but why did you bring it here?"

"It is the only place she could survive since the outside world and Fa'Diel is corrupting her roots. Also…"

"You seem worried about something?"

"Yeah, a person called Kuro Mashiro, her guardian and an apprentice of the seven wisdoms. Like us, he can freely go through dimensions and even time. Because of your spell card rules, I might stand a chance against him."

"Is he that powerful?"

"It's his eyes is what is annoying and he loves playing mind games on people."

"Well, let's give him a warm welcome. Ran, I want you to have a battle with this Kuro Mashiro guy the moment he enters Gensokyo."

"I'm on it."

{Kuro Mashiro}

Ell and I are standing right in the border of Gensokyo.

"Ell, I need you to go and cover me from a far and set up a base while I investigate."

"Yes Kuro-san."

She's Ell, my familiar.

Her special ability is that she is practically an all purpose embodiment of my house.

We went in.

As soon as we got in, a nine tailed fox greeted us.

"You must be Kuro-sama. Yukari-sama instructed me to give you a warm welcome."

"Thanks but I hate parties so…"

I drew the Kodachi on my waist and charged at a speed that is almost as fast as light.

"[Dual Strike: Light Backstab]"

As the name implies, it is an attack that gets me at the back of my enemy to stab him or her near the speed of light.

The nine tailed fox dropped to the ground.

I did not kill her, I simply aimed at the point on her body in which if I hit her, she would faint.

I left her lying there.

I found a shrine while I was walking around.

I paid my respects to the god or goddess here and left a small offering.

"What are ye doing?"

I heard a voice from behind.

"Can't you see I'm paying my respects and praying so wait for a moment and I'll talk to you after I'm done."

I turned around and found a woman dressed as some sort of suspicious witch.

She has a surprised look.

"What? It's a shrine."

"Ye see it's just…"

"Don't tell me it's abandoned."

"It's not that but more like unpopular to humans and like a hangout spot for a lot of youkai that leave here."

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Kuro Mashiro and I'm headed to the Mana tree."

"Mana tree?"

"That big tree over there."

I pointed at the floating tree.

"Ye'r behind this?"

"No I just arrived here and I came here to, well, remove the "weeds" on the tree."

"Weeds?"

"Corrupt monsters that are sucking her energy."

"What is that tree anyway?"

"The Mana Tree, it is where the goddess of Mana resides. As her guardian, I came here after Shirayuki Yakumo, the one who brought it here."

"Marisa, are you here to steal something again?"

A voice from the stairs said.

"No, I came here to see you and resolve this incident."

"Really, and who is this guy?"

"Kuro Mashiro. And you must be the shrine maiden here right?"

"Yeah, Reimu Hakurei; so what brings you here?"

"He's here to purify that tree."

"Good luck to that; it is protected by a barrier. We can't get it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that second rate barrier. Now how do I get there?"

"Why not fly straight there?"

"You can't. The space around it is distorted. You won't even get close. The only way is through its roots and then for to make your way to the sanctuary."

"We'll guide you there."

"Thanks."

I smiled at them.

{Cirno}

"What is that?!"

I saw a floating monster with one eye.

It already petrified most of the fairies nearby.

I'm currently running away from it.

To top it all off, there is two giant mantises like things and then there is wolf like thing as well.

I ran towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion to seek refuge.

I almost arrived when the gate keeper stopped me.

"Help me!"

I shouted at her.

I would like to freeze them but I they're too powerful for me.

"Stop I cannot let you ente…"

The Eye monster petrified her.

As it was about to get me suddenly a strong wind blew and the next thing I know, all the monsters that were chasing me where cut in half.

"Are you okay?"

A guy in black with white hair and blue eyes asked.

{Kuro Mashiro}

I helped the little ice fairy from the Gorgon's Eye, Boreal Hound, Mantis Ant, and Hegs Ant.

"Whoa, yer extremely fast."

"And extremely accurate. You did them in just one blow each."

"Enough of that."

I brought out a staff.

"What are you going to do?"

Reimu asked me.

"Return these petrified fairies and that yokai back to normal."

"How?"

"Just watch, oh wait, I mean listen."

I summoned the Eight Spirits; Wisp, Shade, Dryad, Luna, Salamander, Gnome, Jinn, and Undine.

"[Song of the Spirits]"

The entire lake was bathed in a warm and kind light and sound.

{Remilia Scarlet}

I woke up from hearing a melody filled with warmth and kindness.

Even though I'm a vampire, the light that is coming from that spot feels nice and it is not burning me.

Out of curiosity, I decided to see what it is.

"Sakuya! I'll be going out for a while. I need my parasol."

"Here you go Remilia-sama."

She appeared out of nowhere and handed me my parasol.

I left the mansion and saw a guy surrounded by eight floating spirits.

I stop and got mesmerized by him.

I slowly approached him but I was stopped by Marisa and Reimu.

"What is this about Reimu?"

"It appears that that floating tree is the cause of the monster infestation and he's here to fix that."

"So who is he?"

"He is the guardian of the Goddess of Mana, Kuro Mashiro, the Black and White Magician."

Yukari said as she appeared out of the gap.

"It's over now Kuro, I got you."

Another girl came out of the gap and attacked him.

But he wasn't fazed at all.

Then a blast of concentrated light came from afar and stopped the girl in her tracks.

"Tsk, a [Vector Particle Cannon], Ell must be here."

After a few seconds, he stopped.

{Kuro Mashiro}

"Ara, there are some new faces here and even Shirayuki is here."

"So Yuki-chan, what is your relation with Kuro-kun."

"He's my rival."

I turned around and ignored her.

"So Reimu-san, which way is to the lake?"

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"I'll deal with you after I finished purifying the Mana Tree."

A ghost cat, the same nine tailed fox earlier, a half-ghost half-human, and a ghost appeared.

I sighed.

"What will you do now Kuro? Your surrounded with your ally far way."

"Kuro!"

I grinned.

"[Reflective Distorted Slash]"

[Reflective Distorted Slash] is a high speed attack that combines my speed with my magical mirrors and move all around the battle field.

"Crap. Everyone run!"

I first summoned a special sword called [Angel Halo], a sword that seals away magic.

The only thing is; it looked very nasty due to its ornaments.

I started my run.

{Marisa Kirisame}

Reimu, Cirno, Remilia, Meiling, and I are standing while watching Kuro move at an indescribable speed as tore the battlefield to shreds.

Trees in his line of sight are brought down, leaves that fall are also slashed into shreds and as for Yukari, Ran, Chen, Youmu, Yuyuko, and the other girl could do nothing about it.

It's like watching a totally one sided battle.

At first, it may sound like a completely barbaric attack but in fact it is actually quite beautiful and elegant.

More beautiful and elegant that any danmaku I ever seen.

His single slash is more like four since it is reflected at least three times.

Also the light comes from his slashes are like stars twinkling all around.

He appeared at the far end of where he was attacking and passed by all of them in a perfectly straight line.

After a while he sheathed his sword.

All of them dropped to their knees.

"Now stay here for a while. Your magic is about on empty so you should rest. I'll get back on you after I'm finished with the Mana Tree."


End file.
